This invention relates generally to a bed for supporting a body thereon, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a reading bed for providing support of the body during extended periods of reading.
Heretofore, there have been various types of beds and in particular, hospital beds having a portion thereof that can be raised and lowered to aid the patient in recovery. Also, there are various types of designs of body supports and boards used for supporting different portions of the body. None of the prior art beds or body supports provide the novel features and advantages of the subject invention.